


The Tale of Blue Brew

by ORavensong



Series: Tales of Blue Brew [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Multi, Orgy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORavensong/pseuds/ORavensong
Summary: The origin of Blue Brew
Relationships: Male Dwarf/female dwarf/ others
Series: Tales of Blue Brew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014162
Comments: 4





	The Tale of Blue Brew

The druid the dwarves hired to procure a few bushels of a ryegrass found only between Fellwood and Winterspring was not in a good way. Losing his girlfriend the night before to a human warrior of all things. Then drank way too much the night before, woke up late, and had lost the paper with the details about what the dwarves wanted. He didn't want to, but the order had to be collected today to deliver tomorrow at the latest. He had more time but had procrastinated far too long. Now with his hangover off he flew to Ashenvale. He was lost in his thoughts and memories of his exgirlfriend, they spent much time in Ashenvale. Enjoying the forest, he remembered the nights spent in the patch of Blue Amore grass. He hated the idea of her with someone else here and before he knew it he had cleared the patch and put it all almost 6 bushels into a displacement pouch. Then off he went to Felwood, to harvest some Ice rye. The plants look vaguely similar, but only as far as they are bluish. Then he was off to Iron forge to get paid and toss the Blue Amore into the lava. 

Still feeling like hell and tired from the long flight. He sold the dwarves both bags. The dwarves were of course delighted to get so much and paid him a bonus and put him up in an inn to recover. The dwarves wasted no time starting their brews and paid little attention to the fact the contents of the bags looked different. In it, all went, the rye and the Amore grass. The beer took on a distinct blue tint. They were very excited about this, anything to stand out at this year's Brewfest. The brew meister alone tasted it a few times, but not enough to notice that it was what was making him much more horny than usual. By week 5 he was having some difficulty not having an erection most of the day. This was noticed by a bar wench he rather fancied and she took advantage. He had never been molested like this before though, but he liked it. She would corner him places in the brewery and have her way with him. One time sucking his cock under the counter while he stood behind it speaking to a customer. Another time she followed him into the storeroom and had her wicked way with him. By this point, he wanted to marry her. 

Finally, the day of bottling came, clear bottles to show off the blue and when kegged it made a thick white head to the mug. It was a thing of beauty. It still needed testing though, so a special party was planned for a little pub in Iron Forge. By special invitation, guests could sample the new blue brew. The pub was packed everyone wanted to try it. Bottles were passed out and a keg was tapped. The brew was a hit, and strong, it did not take much to get quite drunk. However, a side effect was quickly apparent. Everyone who drank it or was even just in the same room as those who had were suddenly nymphomaniacs. All the dicks were out getting handjobs, blow jobs, or fucking. Women were naked by their own doing and most had more than one cock she was working on. The blue beer sampling party had become the most raunchy orgy Iron Forge had ever had. Someone had the good sense to lock the door and keep this contained. No one tried to get out though, they were all trying to get it on.

The Brew meister had been drinking it the longest and was finally putting two and two together both figuratively and physically. The barmaid he was fond of was completely naked riding his cock like a ram wrangler while holding a male Gnome above her head and sucking him off to his delight. This is crazy he thought, I can't sell this at Brewfest then Brewfest will become an orgy! Better to keep this under wraps as best we can, but in the meantime, I hope this wears off in you know a few hours. What did that damn Druid give me? He would think about that later, right now a cute female Gnome had sat on his face, and both his bar wench and the male Gnome she had been sucking off were both licking his cock. He might have objected being a straight Dwarf but he didn't care that hard on needed to be licked and fucked and it needed it bad. This was exactly how all the people in the pub were feeling. He ate the Pink haired Gnomes pussy with abandon as she rode his face and tongue. She was in full ecstatic glory holding his beard and orgasming over and over. Other patrons were a mess of arms and legs and cum everywhere. Even the Tauren brew ambassador was getting filled by two dwarves and sucking off a Worgen who was howling while licking a human. It was a sight to behold.

Finally, they ran out of the Blue Beer and started serving normal brews. The more normal beer people drank the more they came back to normal. It was the most awkward sight ever. As they realized what they were doing they just slowly stopped started apologizing to one another, getting dressed, and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Someone unlocked the door again and the party broke up quickly. The bar wench he liked was sitting next to him crying. “Oh, what's the matter?” he asked ina worried tone. “now you won't like me...” and she cried more. “Now why would I not, its been a wonderful time getting to know you and all your little surprises for me at work. Really livened it up fer meh!” he smiled and held her hand. With a guilty look, “ should have told you what was in the brew. I used to be in the Explorers League and I was stationed in Ashenvale. They have a plant there called Blue Amore, that in any form, even just walking past it too close makes people very horny. I hoped maybe the fermenting process would neutralize it, but then I didn't care seeing you and that huge erection every day. I really like your cock by the way... and you.”, she smiled. He blushed, “ I … Well... Me and my cock like you too and we're hoping maybe ye'd ...” She kissed him. 

What am I gonna do! I have huge stocks of this for Brewfest! She offered up, “Maybe you could blend it in small amounts with another brew, kinda like those special drinks with the black beer and the red beer...” His eyes widened “Oh that might work, diluting it a bit, but it will lose the blue I bet.” Let's try it! They tried a different dilution every day for the next 8 days finally settling on 40% Blue to regular. It still made them horny but not rip yer clothes off horny. 

That year Blue Brew won first place and that years Brewfest was the most fun one in years. However, things were not good when the Wolpertingers got into some as they already multiply like rabbits. Kharnos was overrun with them afterward. And, to make matters worse a large amount of undiluted Blue Brew was stolen by a very sneaky Gnome.


End file.
